The Wolf
by Azzina
Summary: A wolf pup if thrown out into the savannah. The hyenas find her and Scar makes a mother lion take care of her. When Simba takes over, she is forced out of the pride
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
The hyena looked at the tan wolf pup. She looked around then picked it up and walked to  
Pride Rock.   
"What is that?" Scar scowled, looking at the bundle of fur the hyena was holding.  
"It is a lion cub, Scar. What should I do with her?"   
"Take it is Zira. She has a cub of her own. Now leave me alone. Wait, have the lioness gone  
hunting yet? Good. Now leave," Scar shook his head and watched the hyena walk out.   
"Sire, that doesn't look like any lion cub I've ever seen," Zazu said.  
"Does it matter?" Scar snarled, throwing a antelope skull at Zazu.  
  
"Zira, I was told to bring this cub to you to take care of, by Scar's orders," The hyena sat the  
cub down in front of her.   
Zira sniffed it then looked at the hyena, "Doesn't look like a lion to me. But if it is by Scar's  
orders, I'll take her."  
The hyena left and Zira took care of the pup, along with her own cub.   
  
The pup, now 6 months old, was strong and healthy, and grew up like a lion cub. Zira was watching  
her own cub and the pup play with each other. The atmosphere was different, it was raining, and  
there was a fire. Zira could hear roaring, there was something wrong. A lion came into the den.  
"Simba, but I thought you were dead," Zira growled.  
"I'm not, now get out. After the fire, you leave. Your whole pride is going, to the outlands,"  
Simba watched the three leave the den and go stand out in the rain.  
"Narina, over here," Zira called. The wolf pup walked up to her and lay in a place sheltered from  
the rain. She fell asleep watching the fire.  
  
"Narina, wake up," Zira nudged the pup up and motioned her to follow her. Narina watched the   
pride leave, but stayed behind. Simba came up behind her.  
"Go," Simba growled.  
"But, Zira isn't my mother. I-"   
Simba cut her off. "I don't care! You are one of them, she raised you! NOW GO!" Simba roared.  
Narina jumped back and crouched down. She turned around and ran off, following Zira and the other  
lions. She stopped when she caught up with them and turned around. She was confused. She had  
never lived anywhere else, and now she was being forced from her home. The pup whimpered, looking  
from one half of the pride to the other. She didn't understand.  
"Narina, come on!" Zira called to her. Narina ran up to Zira and followed them to the outlands,  
away from Pride Rock. 


	2. Kovu

It was only a few months later. Narina had grown used to the Outlands and the little food that   
they had. And yet she still wondered who the big male was that made them leave, and why they had  
to leave, she never asked. She was afraid. But she had heard that his name was Simba. It was Kovu  
that they had mentioned it to. The young cub who was born last before they were exiled to the   
Outlands. As Narina grew she also grew a hate for Simba, and the other lions of Pride Rock,   
although she did not know them.   
  
Narina was laying in the shade of one of the few trees in the Outlands. She was half asleep and  
Nuka came trotting up, somewhat proudly, with a few field mice in his mouth. Narina knew Nuka   
very well, since they were both raised by Zira. But as they both got older, Nuka became annoying,  
and Narina became more serious. Narina sighed as he walked over to her  
"Look what I caught!" Nuka pranced around and dropped the mice infront of her. "They are for my  
mother, not you! You don't deserve them. You can hunt your own food."  
"Nuka, I don't eat mice. If I want to hunt, I hunt in the Pride Lands. Now, where is Nuka?"   
Narina growled and sat up.  
"I left the little termite by himself."  
"Great. Well, I'll go find him then. Consider yourself dead," Narina bared her teeth and snarled,  
then stood up and walked off. She could hear him laughing, and followed the sound. Narina growled  
to herself as he saw what was going on. He was with a Pride Lander. She ran off and found Vitani.  
"Vitani! Go get Zira. Kovu is with a Pride Lander," she ran back to where she was and waited.   
Zira came walked up to her. Zira growled, watching the female cub trying to play a game called   
'tag' with Kovu. Kovu crouched down and was about to pounce, when a large male lion jumped out   
and roared. Zira walked out of the grass and roared too. The two cubs jumped back and hid by   
their own parents. Narina came out and studied the male. He looked familar, and it was when she  
was listening to what the lions were saying that she heard the name 'Simba.' Narina growled and  
Simba looked at her.  
"I remember you. The lioness cub that tried to stay. Now would you rather be with your pride or  
with us?" he snarled.  
"I remember you too. I would rather be at my home where I grew up at," Narina growled and turned  
around the walk of, then looked back to Simba. "Oh, by the way. I'm not a lioness. I'm a wolf."  
"A what?"  
"I wolf. I'm canine. So, I could go where ever I want. I don't live in prides," Narina swung her  
head around and trotted off, holding her tail up high and trying to act as wolfish as she could,  
although she had no idea what she was doing. She still had her natural instincts of course, but  
she was raised as a lion, and had no idea what she was doing. She waited until she was out of   
sight then ran back to her den. This she did know, she was fast, faster than a lion, and a better  
hunter. She sighed and laid down. Zira came walking in with Kovu in her mouth. She laid him in   
a tree stump and smiled.   
"That cub is a genius. He knows how to kill Simba," Zira laughed.  
"Really," Narina sat up and smiled. She was interested in the idea of killing Simba.  
"He's going to get to the daughter, and then kill Simba."  
"But I don't wanna-" Kovu started to say.  
"Hush! Go to sleep," Zira smiled.  
"I'm going hunting," Narina walked out. She didn't want to hear anymore. She wanted to think  
about it. She left the Outlands and walked into the Pride Lands. She smiled and watched a herd of  
Impala. There was a small one walking towards her. She stood up and ran. The Impala saw her and   
ran away, but it was too late. Narina was on the Impala, ripping at the flesh on the neck, and   
slowly killing the animal. She drug it back to the Outlands, and found the lions asleep. She ate  
under the shade of the tree and left the remains for the lions and fell asleep. 


End file.
